


You're The One That I Want

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: The Stark family enjoy movie night.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Any reference to existing copyrighted/trademarked companies/characters is done so without intent of ownership. The sole ownership of Tony Stark/Iron Man/Pepper Potts/Morgan Stark remains with Marvel.
> 
> This story must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.

“Maguna!” Tony calls from the kitchen, planting three spoons in a bowl full to the brim with ice cream. “Movie night. Your choice.”

Morgan thunders downstairs. Pepper’s on the couch. When Morgan pounces on her, she laughs and pulls her close, kissing the crown of her head.

Tony walks in like a man on a tightrope. He pretends to falter. Morgan squeals.

“Okay Little Miss, what are we watching?”

Pepper smirks. She already knows. Grease.

Maybe it’s the sugar overload (or the beer he snuck from the refrigerator), but by the end of the movie, Tony’s dancing with Pepper, and Morgan delights in watching her parents transform into her very own Danny and Sandy before passing out in an ice cream coma.

_Now and forever, she loves them 3000._


End file.
